Feliz Cumpleaños
by Kurai neko
Summary: Es el gran día de Afrodita y todos le van felicitando menos la persona más importante para él. ¿Acabará llegando a tiempo?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad. O habría muchísimas más pecas uwu  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen ai (_amor entre chicos_).  
><strong>NA:** Fic que escribí para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi BFF/Waifu, que cumplió años el día uno de este mes. Pero bueno, como hoy es el cumpleaños de Afrodita lo subiré para celebrar el del personaje también xD Espero que les guste :3

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Afrodita se despertó como todas las mañanas, recibiendo un 'buenos días' agudo y persistente de parte de la alarma de su reloj-despertador. Sacó el brazo de debajo de la colcha y tanteó la mesita de noche hasta encontrar aquel aparato del infierno y mandarlo a tomar viento. Se removió, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo en busca de una salida a aquel capullo que tenía la manía de hacer con las sábanas y una vez conseguida su segunda tarea del día se sentó en la cama, mirando a la pared de enfrente con el ceño fruncido y un mechón en medio de su rostro, el cual voló con un soplido.  
>Un pajaro pío desde su ventana, saltando de maceta en maceta y Afrodita tomó ese instante para estirar los brazos y desperezarse con bostezo ruidoso incluido.<p>

Se levantó de la cama, calzándose unas zapatillas azules de peluche. Al abrir la puerta su perro se coló entre sus piernas y posó sus peludas patitas en el borde de la cama. Se giró para mirar a Afrodita, levantando las orejas, haciendo que todo el pelo que cubría su cara se izara con aquel movimiento.  
>Afrodita rodó los ojos y ayudó al bichón maltés que le había regalado uno de sus amigos años atrás a subirse a su cama, donde se acurrucó aprovechando el calor residual del cuerpo de su amo.<p>

Por fin, salió de su habitación, directo al baño. Se miró en el espejo y apartó el pelo de su cara, después se rascó la barbilla y chistó al notar su barba más que verla. En un día normal se habría esperado al viernes para afeitarse, pero aquel no era uno de esos días, así que decidió salirse un poco de su rutina diaria para afeitarse.  
>Después del afeitado se dio una ducha rápida y salió del cuarto de baño en albornoz, frotándose el pelo con una toalla y arrastrando los pies enfundados en sus zapatillas de ir por casa.<br>Se preparó un té al que le echó mucho azúcar y robó unas cuantas galletas caseras de una caja de latón. Se dirigió a su cuarto y encendió el ordenador. Sentado en su silla de ruedas, cruzó una pierna encima de la otra y dio vueltas al té con la cucharilla. Cuando por fin tuvo acceso al explorador, ya se había comido la mitad de las galletas y bebido una tercera parte del té.

—A ver que tenemos por aquí... —murmuró abriendo una página para ver una de sus redes sociales favoritas— ¡Ah!

Exclamó satisfecho al ver su página personal con varios mensajes nuevos.  
>Y es que, era diez de marzo. Su cumpleaños.<p>

Afrodita se reclinó en su asiento y notó como su perro estaba ahora poniendo sus patitas en su pierna. El hombre bajó la mano para acariciar aquella bola de pelo blanco, que le lamió los dedos en cuanto le dejó hacerlo.

—¿Tú también me quieres felicitar, Mopa?

Agarró al perrito con una mano y lo dejó sobre su regazo.  
>Afrodita dio otro trago a su té y miró cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de salir hacia el trabajo, apenas veinte minutos y aún se tenía que vestir.<br>Se terminó el desayuno y dejó al perro en el suelo.

—Ya tendré tiempo después para sentirme especial... —se dijo a si mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo, poniendo encima de su cuerpo un par de camisas colgadas en sus perchas, aún no muy seguro de cual de las dos ponerse ese día— Que más da, todas me quedan bien.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir con su día.

—

Afrodita estaba en el despacho que ocupaba por las mañanas en el museo, revisando unos cuantos papeles sobre cuadros. Algunos que otros museos querían que les presentaran, otros que tenían que ser enviados a restauración, documentos sobre el progreso de la restauración de más cuadros... Ofertas de galerías privadas a las que el museo quería comprarles algunos de los cuadros que tenían en su colección.  
>El sueco agarró uno de los papeles, frunciendo el ceño ante las demandas descabelladas de otro museo de la ciudad, estiró los brazos hacia el techo y gimió frustrado.<br>Alguien llamó a su puerta, pero él no lo escuchó. El otro no se esperó, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Afrodita.

El mentado dejó el papel en la mesa y levantó una ceja.

—Camus —el pelirrojo trabajaba en la sección de estatuas griegas y su despacho estaba justo al lado del suyo—. ¿Pasa algo?

Afrodita se irguió, ofreciendo un asiento a Camus con un ademán de la mano.

—No, bueno, sí.  
>—¿Eh? —preguntó el sueco ladeando la cabeza.<br>—No pasa nada grave. Voy a almorzar a la cafetería del otro lado de la plaza —explicó—. Sé que te gusta, me preguntaba si querrías venir.

Afrodita miró la hora en su reloj y asintió mientras se levantaba. Cualquier excusa era buena para ir a esa cafetería.  
>De camino hacia allá, Afrodita miró su móvil, tenía dos mensajes de texto felicitándole por su cumpleaños. Sonrió. Uno era de su madre, tendría que llamarla a la hora de comer.<br>Cuando llegaron al local, Afrodita vio un par de caras conocidas y saludó de camino a la que parecía ser la única mesa libre.

Pidieron sus almuerzos y Camus miraba de un lado hacia otro.  
>Afrodita torció el morro. Las cejas de Camus siempre le distraían, le daban ganas de peinarlas yo recortarlas. Afrodita suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Cuando miró en frente, Camus tenía los ojos clavados en él. El rubio se tensó. Camus tenía esa manía de mirarte directamente al alma.

—¿Pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez más nervioso que cuando había formulado su pregunta en el despacho.  
>—Feliz cumpleaños. —y Camus sonrió.<p>

Afrodita tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho.

—Awn, gracias. —dijo con sinceridad, sonriéndole de vuelta.

En ese momento una mano se estampó contra la mesa.

—¡Perdón, Shion no me soltaba nunca! —explicó Mu, que arrastró una silla para sentarse con ellos— ¿Habéis pedido ya?  
>—Sí, pero por ahí viene una... ¡camarera! —llamó Camus su atención.<p>

Mu pidió su almuerzo y después se giró hacia Afrodita.

—Feliz cumpleaños, de parte del director también.  
>—Que malo es ser su ojito derecho... ¿Eh, Mu? —preguntó Afrodita cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisita divertida— Y gracias.<p>

El almuerzo pasó sin sobresaltos, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el zumbido del móvil de Afrodita, que empezaba a recibir más mensajes de felicitación ahora que la mayoría de seres humanos estaban despiertos y con algo de tiempo libre.

—

Cerró la puerta del coche con la cadera después de haber sacado las bolsas de la compra. Afrodita apretó el botoncito de las llaves del coche para cerrar todas las puertas, recibiendo un trino de vuelta. Amaba su coche. Era pequeño y verde. Nada que ver con el jeep de su padre que tomaba prestado cuando se iba de viaje a alguna parte.

—¡Eh, guapo! —escuchó y no pudo más que girarse ante el piropo que obviamente iba dirigido a él— ¿Te ayudo con eso?

Afrodita sonrió hacia Aldebarán, uno de los vecinos del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía.

—Puedo yo solo, pero ya que te ofreces... —Afrodita dejó que Aldebarán llevara la mitad de sus bolsas.  
>—Creía que no ibas a llegar nunca —sonrió de costado el grandullón mientras apretaba el botón para llamar al ascensor hasta el garaje.<br>—Me he parado a hacer la compra antes de volver a casa desde el trabajo. —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.  
>—¿En el museo todo bien?<p>

Afrodita asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y empezó a explicarle a su vecino algún anécdota del día. Aldebarán sabía que a Afrodita le gustaba mucho hablar de si mismo, pero en menos de cinco minutos se cansaba de dar información y empezaba a cambiar el sentido de la información, preguntando. Así que cuando Aldebarán apretó sólo el botón que llevaba a su piso, Afrodita aún tardo medio minuto en darse cuenta.

—Pero si yo vivo en el tercero, no en el quinto.

Aldebarán se interpuso entre el dedo de Afrodita y el botón.

—Ah, no. Te vienes a comer a mi casa.

Afrodita parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Cuando entró en el piso de Aldebarán se encontró de cara a un matasuegras que estaba soplando Dohko, otro de sus vecinos.

—¡Felicidades! —gritaron Dohko y Aldebarán.  
>—Aaaah, ¿una fiesta para mi?<br>—Yo no diría tanto —habló Shaka desde una esterilla en el suelo, donde estaba practicando algo de yoga—. Sólo es una comida.

Afrodita rodó los ojos, pero luego se rió. Contra las quejas de Aldebarán y Dohko, Afrodita entró a la cocina a ayudar. Shaka aún tardó varios minutos en terminar sus ejercicios y unirse a la refriega.  
>La comida con sus vecinos estuvo bien, entretenida y llena de risas. Deliciosa.<br>Aún así, Afrodita seguía mirando su móvil, esperando a que cierta persona en especial le felicitara.

—

Afrodita se estiró en su sofá y luego rascó la cabecita de su perro y se entretuvo unos minutos haciéndole una coleta.

—Tengo que llevarte al peluquero ya... —rascó el lomo del perro, que se tumbó bocabajo y dejó colgar la lengua hacia un lado— Maldita cosa, ¿por qué eres tan comible?

Se agachó para gruñirle a Mopa al oído mientras le rascaba la barriga. El perro le lamió la punta de la nariz.  
>Era media tarde y Afrodita seguía esperando esa llamada. Así que decidió que exigir un poco de atención era lo mínimo que podía hacer.<p>

Llamó al número de su novio y esperó a que le cogiera la llamada. Afrodita se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que los tonos dejaran paso a la voz conocida.

—¿Sí? —preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea.  
>—¿Haces algo luego? —interrogó el sueco con un tono juguetón mientras rascaba el cuello de su perro.<br>—... —pasaron varios segundos sin recibir respuesta— Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado. Hoy no va a poder ser.

Afrodita miró al teléfono anonadado.

—¿Después de cenar? —probó otra vez.  
>—No, no puedo, en serio.<br>—Ven a pasar la noche a mi piso. —ofreció, cosa que raramente hacía.  
>—Afrodita, oye. Tengo que colgar.<p>

Tres tonos seguidos indicaron que la llamada había sido cortada. Afrodita se quedó allí, congelado en su sofá, mirando al teléfono en busca de las respuestas a los misterios de la vida.

—

Se le notaba a leguas que estaba de mal humor. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Shura mientras andaba a su lado, camino a un bar. Pero Shura era más listo de lo que aparentaba: no iba a preguntar. Con Afrodita lo mejor era dejar que él mismo te lo contara.  
>Cuando Shura había aparecido por sorpresa en casa del sueco, se lo había encontrado cubierto de plumas. Un cojín roto que encontró en la habitación del rubio había sido la fuente de aquella visión de cómic para niñas de quince años que le había dado la bienvenida. Si Afrodita había usado la fuerza bruta para desestresarse, el problema tenía que ser gordo.<p>

—Por aquí. —indicó el español el camino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Afrodita no había estado nunca en aquel local, pero parecía un sitio bastante decente. Bien amueblado, con una carta interesante en la que los nombres de las comidas y bebidas eran grupos de rock y un hilo musical más que bueno.

—Si la comida es la mitad de buena que los nombres, le doy un notable. —dijo Afrodita mientras se paraba a mirar la pizarra donde tenían las ofertas del día.  
>—Entonces le darás una matrícula de honor. —bromeó Shura.<p>

Afrodita siguió al moreno entre las mesas hasta llegar a una que les gustó. Se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola del respaldo y se sentó. No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando se fue la luz. Lo raro no fue eso, fue la reacción de la gente, que en vez de extrañarse empezaron a bajar el tono de voz hasta que estuvieron todos callados.  
>Alguien empezó a entonar el cumpleaños feliz y se les unió todo el mundo, dando palmadas mientras las luces pasaban de inexistentes a tenues y una tarta llena de velas se acercaba a su mesa. Afrodita se peinó las cejas con el índice y el pulgar y dejó los dedos allí, usando la mano para taparse la cara.<br>Cuando la tarta llegó a su mesa no pudo más que reír nerviosamente y dirigirle miraditas a Shura de 'ya te pillaré, ya'. Sopló las velas y aplaudió. Cuando se encendieron las luces otra vez, pudo ver a sus amigos de la universidad.

—¡Saga, Kanon! —gritó incrédulo.  
>—Felicidades.<p>

Uno de los dos le dio la mano, el otro le abrazó. Nunca los había reconocido bien por sus caras, pero los gestos hablaron por si mismos.

—¡Aioros! Hacía siglos que no te veía.  
>—Felicidades, chaval —le apretó la mano—. Me he traído a mi hermano, espero que no te importe.<br>—Feliz cumpleaños. —saludó Aioria levantando la mano a su lado.

Afrodita lo miró de arriba abajo. Hacía unos años que no veía a Aioria, años en los cuales el chico había aprovechado para convertirse en un joven apuesto.

—Oh, claro que no me importa —declaró—. Así recordaremos cuando le hacíamos putadas.  
>—No, ¡eso no! —Aioria echó la cabeza hacia atrás, quejándose como un crío.<p>

Aioros y Afrodita se reíron, bromeando un rato más. Pasó alrededor de una hora, mientras los invitados comían pastel y recordaban sus días en la universidad como si hablaran de otra vida.  
>Afrodita se distrajo de repente de la conversación.<p>

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó olisqueando el aire hasta que lo identificó— Huele a rosas...  
>—Pues yo no noto nada. —negó con la cabeza Kanon, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Aioria y frotándole la cabeza con un puño cerrado.<br>—¡Ay, oye!

Afrodita se levantó, girándose. Su visión se llenó de rojo y estornudó. Algo se apartó un poco de él y por fin pudo ver el cuadro completo.  
>Un ramo de doce flores rojas acompañadas un hombre enfundado en un traje italiano.<p>

—Death Mask... —susurró Afrodita llevándose una mano a los labios— Creía que hoy estabas ocupado.  
>—Estaba.<p>

Death Mask se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y estampó el ramo en el pecho de Afrodita. Se sentó en una silla, apoyando un pie en otra y se quitó la chaqueta, arremangándose la camisa. Afrodita suspiró y se rió después.

—Con lo elegante que estás con traje. Que manera de estropearlo.  
>—Eh, que llevo esto por ti —se excusó—. Feliz cumpleaños, maricona.<br>—Gracias, perra.

Shura se colgó de los hombros de Death Mask, abrazándolo por detrás y estiró el brazo para agarrar la camiseta de Afrodita y atraerlo hacia ellos.  
>Afrodita acabó medio sentado en los muslos de Death Mask y rodeado por los brazos de Shura.<p>

—Feliz cumple, 'dita.  
>—Gracias. —Afrodita rascó el pelo sobable de Shura con una sonrisita cálida en sus labios.<p>

—

La fiesta sorpresa se había extendido más de lo que Afrodita esperaba para ser un día entre semana. Cuando llegó a casa y colgó la chaqueta pensó en lo divertido que había resultado el día. Una sonrisita satisfecha le cruzó el rostro.  
>Dejó las llaves en su lugar y se frotó un hombro, moviendo el brazo. Le pareció raro que Mopa no saliera a su encuentro, así que lo llamó.<p>

—Mopa, ven pequeño... —silbó un par de veces, pero nada.

Frunció el ceño y se incorporó, poniendo las manos en la cadera. Y de repente se acordó de alguien más que ese día no había venido.  
>Afrodita chistó y se mordió la uña del pulgar. Era verdad que sólo llevaban unos meses saliendo, pero al menos había esperado verlo el día de su cumpleaños.<p>

—Tampoco tenías porque hacer nada especial, estúpido. —se quejó arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina.

Quería beber algo e irse a la cama. En el camino hacia la nevera pensó que tal vez no le había dicho que era su cumpleaños. Se sintió un poquito culpable, pero la duda de si él lo sabía o no, no le dejaba culparse del todo. Dedició mandarle un mensaje a su novio, informándole de la importancia de la fecha y pidiéndole que acudiera.

—Después de la leche. —asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la nevera.

Frunció el ceño. Había algo raro en su nevera. Cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir. Seguía sin saber que era. Tal vez había dejado algo fuera de lugar.  
>Se encogió de hombros y se preparó una taza de leche fresca con azúcar y cacao en polvo.<p>

Con la taza en la mano decidió darse una vuelta por la casa para buscar al perro.

—Uy.

Se acercó a la mesa al ver un bulto sobre ella. Estaba seguro de haber dejado el comedor limpio y recogido. Encendió la luz y vio dos platos tapados, vasos y cubiertos.  
>Afrodita frunció el ceño y su vena paranoica se disparó. Dejó la taza encima de un mueble y empezó a andar despacio por la casa, no sin antes armarse con un tomo de la enciclopedia.<br>En su mente algún admirador enfermo había entrado en su casa, había matado a su perro y ahora le esperaba en algún rincón para violarlo.

Pues se iba a enterar, Mopa era un regalo de Death Mask y Afrodita estaba seguro de que el italiano tenía contactos con la mafia.  
>Acabó abriendo la puerta de su habitación despacio, después de registrar el resto de la casa. Un bulto en la cama se movió y Afrodita pudo ver que su perro estaba sentado encima de quien fuera que ocupaba su cama, levantando las orejas y bien quieto.<p>

Afrodita encendió la luz para salir de la intriga. Reconocería aquella camisa en cualquier parte, se la había regalado a su novio un par de semanas atrás. Afrodita se llevó la mano al pecho y se acercó, dejando el libro en la mesita de noche.  
>Se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró a Mopa, poniéndolo sobre su regazo y sacudiendo el hombro del durmiente.<p>

—Hmn... —él se giró y se frotó los ojos antes de preguntar— ¿Afrodita?  
>—Hola, Milo.<p>

Afrodita le acarició la mejilla y él bostezó, dándose la vuelta para quedar bocarriba.

—¿Qué hora es? —habló con un tono algo infantil.  
>—Casi las doce, ¿por qué?<p>

Milo despertó de repente y agarró a Afrodita por el cuello de su camiseta, obligándole a inclinarse sobre él. Milo le dio un beso largo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.  
>—No te habías olvidado... —murmuró mientras apartaba el pelo de Milo de su cara.<p>

Milo negó con la cabeza y después le sonrió tiernamente.

—No podía librarme del trabajo, pero al final me han soltado antes de tiempo y he venido aquí corriendo.  
>—Así que no lo tenías preparado.<p>

Milo negó con la cabeza y besó de nuevo a Afrodita, que sonrió y cambió de posición para tumbarse a horcajadas encima de su novio. El perrito saltó al suelo y después de mirar a la cama y a la puerta, decidió desaparecer para ir a dormir a su cojín preferido al lado de la calefacción.

Después de unos cuantos besos, Afrodita se incorporó, sentándose sobre Milo con el ceño fruncido y cara de estupor.

—¿¡Cómo has entrado en mi casa! —inquirió.  
>—Bueno, tengo mis contactos.<p>

Milo se rió entre dientes y Afrodita le avisó de que se lo sacaría aunque fuera con sacacorchos. Pero más tarde. Después de una sesión de sexo de reconciliación, por ejemplo.  
>Justo en ese momento, sonaron las doce en un reloj de la sala.<p>

**-FIN-**


End file.
